New Arrivals
by ravensbff
Summary: Coauthored with edlovergirl. The Teen Titans meet some new arrivals and things quickly become complicated. Animosity and suspicion invades Titans Tower, and it all springs from 2 new romances. RobinxOC BBxOC.
1. Fate's Meeting

My friend and I wrote this story together. We each took turns writing a section. The name in parenthesis next to the chapter title indicates which of us wrote that particular chapter. Any reviews we get, I forward to her, so if you want to say anything to Katie, just put it in a review, and I'll make sure she gets it. Also, we have had the entire story written since before I started posting it. I know sometimes it took me a really long time to update, but I get really busy with all of my activities. But the point is that any suggestions that get put into a review won't make anything happen in the story. It's not that Katie and I don't value the opinion of readers, it's just that the whole story is finished already.

I'm also working on four other stories. I've got writer's block right now, so probably none of them will be posted for a long time, because I like to have a story finished before I post it. That way if I just get stuck or decide I don't want to work on it anymore, I won't be just leaving it sitting there on with nothing happening to it. I think it's really tacky when people do that, so I don't do it myself. Two of my stories are for _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. One is just a oneshot, but the other is a real story. The other two stories I'm working on are for _Teen Titans_. I also have an idea for an _Inuyasha_ oneshot.

I'm done rambling. On with the story!

**Chapter 1:** **Fate's Meeting** (Katie)

It was a beautiful day in the park. The birds were chirping and the squirrels were gathering nuts until Lily came out running for the park bench. Her lily pad colored long hair flew back. Her blue, lily padded mini-skirt got dirty when she fell. Her matching green blouse revealed some of her stomach when she picked herself up. She then sat on the bench and let the teardrop fall, and then she wiped it away from her olive colored skin and reached inside her blouse. She touched a long silver pendent with a green striped stone in the middle.

_How many times have I told her not to steal! Now thanks to her, my makeup got ruined! Mascara is running down my cheek and when I rubbed my eyes, it ruined my green eye shadow. At least my ruby lipstick, which I bought with my own money, is still okay._

Lily sat there and breathed in and out until she calmed down. Then she remembered her past.

_"Mommy! Mommy come look!" I had told my mother. "What is it sweetheart?" she said and noticed I was flying. Immediately she grabbed me and ran into the house. It was then that I knew we were different. Here in Salem, Massachusetts different could mean death. I got adjusted to it after awhile, but Erin took a little longer._

_It was not simply because she had always been so opposite from me. She had always been rebellious, outgoing, and sarcastic, just her. I on the other hand was girlish, shy, animal loving, paranoid, and well just me. You could not tell we were twins if you saw us side by side. That is because we are fraternal. Still there is usually something._

_She took so long to get adjusted to having to hide a gift because she could not understand why she could not be different. If it was not enough, she covered for me once when I forgot, and she got called Freak for the rest of her days in school. Because I was popular, I never did a thing to stop it. I eventually did when she finally told me how much it hurt her, but I lost friends, and that taught me more lessons on life yet again._

_"Sis, it's gonna be alright," said Erin when we first finally got to Jump City._

"_Are you sure? I mean we need clothes, food, and a place to stay," I said, paranoid and nervous. _

_"Yes," she said calmly. She always felt responsible for me because I was weaker. I was born 2 hours later and they thought I would die. I survived, but I always had some problems from then on. For example, I am lactose intolerant._

Lily sighed. _I am calm but, she will not be. I am going to have to wait a week or so for this to blow over. _Lily sighed again.

Then something came at Lily flying and landed in her arms.

"Sorry!" said a voice and a green guy came out.

_Oh, he is cute. He may be green but, he is way cute._

"Oh, it's okay. Here," Lily said and threw it back at him.

"Thanks and nice throw," he said. "Hey maybe you can play with us. We are short one person because of Raven."

_Is he one of the Teen Titans who were so famous here and I heard about?_ "Sure, if you don't mind," Lily said.

"Oh, by the way I'm Beast Boy and you're...?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Lily. I'm new here kinda," Lily said.

"Oh really? Where'd you come from?" he asked.

"Well, umm," she said and looked down, "a little boring, horrible town named Salem, Massachusetts."

"Whoa...that's where the witches are from right? Ha, cool. I am from... well I am not exactly sure. I'd always been in an orphanage till I ran away," he said.

"Yes, I'm from there. I know where I am from but, our parents died and we came here. We ran away," she said.

"Our? Do you have a sister or something?" he asked and looked around.

"Oh. I meant my," she said, quickly covering up her mistake that could lead them back to her and her sister.

We sat there just talking and everything till a girl came up with a very cute outfit. _Mine is cuter though,_ Lily thought.

"Beast Boy what have you been doing? Oh hello!" she said as she saw me. "I am Starfire."

"Oh, hi I'm Lily. Sorry we got talking. I love to talk," Lily said.

Beast Boy smiled then said, still smiling, "she's way awesome Star! Her real name is Lily pad but, I call her Lily and so does everyone else she knows," he said.

"Yes. Umm shall we go play football now?" Lily asked.

"Oh yes lets I'll go tell the others you're coming." she said and ran. No wait she flew!

"She can fly!" I said out loud.

"Oh yes, we're the Teen Titans," he said and put on a hero-like pose. Lily giggled and he explained there version of football and they played.

Four days later, they decided to go out and to eat pizza and they learn about Lily. They were all so nice and when it got dark Lily decided it was best to go back and go to an alley or find a bench at least.

"Well...I'll be going. I will try to see you guys at the park tomorrow. Okay?" Lily said and started walking away, hoping they would just say okay, and leave.

"Hey! I'll walk you home," said Beast Boy. "I'll see you guys later."

The rest went walking.

"No, it's okay, but thanks so much for the offer Beast Boy," Lily said, and tried to walk away.

"Are you trying to hide something from me?" he asked.

"No," Lily replied.

"Lily we've been talking for five days now and you know you can tell me anything. It is not about your powers is it? I swear I only told Robin!" he said.

Lilt giggled then said, "No... It is just; well I do not have a home here. I live well in the streets fend for myself, you know."

"Lily! Why didn't you tell me? We have room at the Tower!" he said.

"But, that's Terra's old room Beast Boy. I know how you feel with her and stuff," Lily said. They had reached the park by that time.

"Lily there's something I've needed to tell you," he said very serous.

"Okay."

"I, well I've gotten over Terra. She's frozen in stone in the past but, you're in the future right here in front of me and I like you!" he said. It was so romantic. In the twilight by the roses in the park. Looking in to each others eyes.

Lily smiled then said, "I like you too Beast Boy!" Then they kissed right when a breeze blew by, the perfect picture for a love scene in a book.

2 weeks later, Lily was a Titan.

One day, she came home from shopping and found her room redecorated to her liking. "Oh thank you so much!" she said.

"It was all Beast Boy. I have never seen him be so energetic but, proves being a boyfriend is one thing he can do," said Raven. She and the others turned and left.

Lily looked around. There was a dark blue sky with clouds and a shining sun on the ceiling. The curtains were green with lily pads, of course. The bed sheets were tie-dyed green and blue. The walls matched the sky ceiling. They had pictures of the six friends and everything and a big poster of Lily and Beast Boy kissing when the other Titans spied on them once.

"Oh Beast Boy!" Lily squealed and kissed him. They ended up making out.

When Beast Boy went to open the door and sneak out, everyone was there, even Raven! It was very embarrassing. The next day, they were all still talking and laughing about it until the alarm sounded.

"Titans go!" yelled Robin.


	2. Surprises

**Chapter 2: Surprises** (Me)

Erin was running through the store at lightning speed. Her blonde hair streamed out behind her. The blue streaks in her hair were accentuated by the blue accents on her baggy, black cargo jeans. She wore a stud belt outside the loops of her jeans, below her exposed stomach. Her shirt was black and ripped, with holes in some rather revealing places. The torn v-neck of the shirt exposed a tattoo of a pentagram on her chest to the world. On her left arm, near her shoulder, was a tattoo of inter-weaving black spikes. Another tattoo, this one of a snake, circled her waist, appearing to bite her belly-button. She also wore a stud bracelet on her right wrist. On the other, she wore a large number of small, thin black bracelets. Her eyes were a grayish blue, made striking by the eyeliner and mascara she wore. Her skin was pale and colorless. Her blonde hair had a chunky cut, parts of which fell in her face. One particularly noticeable chunk fell from right above her right eye to just below her left eye. Her top lip was a natural pink, but her bottom lip was made an opaque black by the lipstick she wore. On the left side of that same lip, she wore a small silver lip-ring.

She had seen the jeans in the window. They were so cute, they just screamed for her to steal them. Now she had acted on the impulse and ran through the store at super speed, browsing for anything else she wanted.

_She cannot tell me what to do! I will steal whatever the hell I want! How the hell else am I supposed to get anything?_

Finally sure that she had everything that she wanted, Erin ran out the store doors. She paused on the threshold, her telepathy letting her know that someone she would rather not see was coming. Before she could run the rest of the way back to the abandoned warehouse on the pier where she was staying, she was suddenly surrounded.

To Erin's far left, standing next to the building, was a tall girl with red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a purple mini-skirt and purple tank-top above purple thigh-high boots. A little to the right of her was a very tall boy who looked to be in his late teens. He was African American, with metal parts over most of his body. To the right of him was a girl wearing a long blue cape. Her violet eyes seemed to pierce Erin's soul. To her left was a boy who was the shortest of the group. He was green all over, and was wearing a black jumpsuit with a vertical maroon stripe.

Erin next turned her attention to the boy standing to the right of the green one. He immediately took Erin's breath away. He was medium height, but still taller than Erin herself. His black hair was gelled into pointed spikes. He wore a colorful outfit of red, black, and yellow with a cape that came down to his knees. However, the flamboyant coloring of his uniform could not distract Erin from his body. He was muscular and strong in appearance, though still lean and inviting. His eyes were concealed by a black mask, which immediately made Erin wonder what was underneath. As soon as she saw him, Erin wanted to run her hands through his hair, feel his embrace, and feel his lips against hers.

Erin then looked to the last figure, who was standing next to the building to Erin's right. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. The girl in front of her was taller than she was, with long green hair, and shirt and blue skirt. Her bare stomach glared out at Erin.

"Lily! What the fuck are you doing here, with them?"

Lily looked sad. "I'm a Titan now, Erin. I wish it had not been you. I was hoping it was not. But it is. I'm so sorry, but I have to stop you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Erin snorted derisively. "I'm your sister; you wouldn't send me to jail." She grinned. "Besides, none of you can catch me!"

Everyone looked at Lily at the word "sister." Beast Boy gaped at her. "Sister? You said you were alone."

"Is she really your sister?" asked Robin.

Lily sighed. "Yes."

Erin smiled. Waving, she said, "See you, sis!" Then she ran as fast as she could, which was an impressive speed, in the opposite direction of her hideout.

She had not gotten far, not even past the line of heroes, when all of a sudden she could not move. She was encircled by a black sphere. It was holding her off the ground. She kicked and punched the sphere, but only succeeded in making herself sore.

_Damn it! I can't get out. I'm stuck._

_Of course you are._

Erin jumped. _What the fuck?_

Raven looked at her and grinned. _Boo!_

_You're a telepathic, too?_

_No, I'm Super Girl. Of course. How else could I hear your thoughts?_

_Get out of my head!_ Erin tried to block her thoughts.

_You'll have to do a lot better than that!_

_What? _Erin tried to ask, but Raven had shut herself out. It was then that Erin noticed the Teen Titans talking to Lily.

"What should we do with her?" Beast Boy asked.

"The only thing we can do: turn her over to the police. She's a shoplifter," Robin said. Erin noticed a hint of bitterness and regret in his voice.

_What is this?_ Erin wondered. She opened her mind to him.

Yes! He didn't want to send her to jail. He was intrigued by her. He wished there was another way besides having her arrested.

_Hey! You! The mind-reader!_

_My name is Raven._

_Well, Raven, that boy, he doesn't want me to go._

_Which boy? There are three in the group._

_The hot one._

_Robin?_ She was uncomfortable with Erin saying that.

_Is he the one with black hair?_

_Yes._

_Well, he doesn't want to have me arrested. He likes me._

There was a definite note of hesitancy and disbelief in her thoughts now. _You're wrong. You must be. Robin is our leader. He is ruthless when it comes to criminals. You're a criminal, so he must want you in jail._

_Check for yourself._

_You read his mind?_

_How else would I know? Anyway, if you don't believe me, then just look for yourself._

There was a pause while Raven did what Erin said. The others continued talking.

Lily was defending Erin. "This is a recurring problem with her, but she isn't a kleptomaniac. If she had everything she needed she wouldn't steal anything."

_She doesn't know me as well as I thought she did._

"I wish I could believe that," Robin was saying.

_I can't believe it, but you're right. He does like you._

_Ok, now that you believe me, tell him I have a proposition for him._

_What kind of proposition?_

_If he'll make you let me go, I'll screw him._

_What? _Erin enjoyed making Raven squirm.

_I'm only kidding. I'm not a slut. I'm actually very modest. I just wanted to hear your reaction. The real proposition is that if you don't have me arrested, I will never steal anything again, and I will help you Titans for four months, which is how long I would be in jail. Think of it as community service._

_He'll never go for it. And anyway, why don't you just invade his mind again and tell him yourself?_

_I think he will go for it, and I don't want to freak him out. I hate freaking prospective boyfriends out._

_He's not your prospective boyfriend, but I'll tell him._

"She can't be that bad if she's Lily's sister," Beast Boy said.

Raven broke into the conversation. "She wants me to tell Robin something."

"She who?" he replied.

Lily explained. "Erin. She's telepathic."

"She says that if we don't call the police, she will never steal anything again, and she will join the Titans for four months.

Everyone looked disbelieving, Lily most of all.

"She says we should think of it as community service."

Confused chatter broke out. Everyone was talking at once, some in favor, others against. After several minutes of intense and heated debate, it was finally decided that they would agree to Lily's deal, "on one condition," as Robin put it.

"I'll watch her. She can't go anywhere without me, and she needs constant supervision. I won't let her out of my sight."

Erin was very happy with that provision. "I'll agree to that. Sounds like fun to me." She smiled mischievously.


	3. Sisters

**Chapter 3: Sisters (**Katie)

_Are you kidding me! She won't be able to last and as soon as it ends she'll go right back to stealing again. At least we'll be able to talk again. I really missed her._

"I'm sorry. I didn't explain earlier, Beast Boy." said Lily.

"You can explain when we get home." he said.

"Hey Lily, so what's up with you not telling anyone I was your sister, huh? Are you ashamed of me?" said Erin sarcastically.

"Nothing. I just thought it would be better if they didn't know my sister was totally opposite from me. Way opposite," Lily said.

Erin laughed "Aw, come on. We're not that different," she said.

"Yes, we are. I like earning money and buying things with it and you prefer to steal them. I use my powers for justice, you don't. I like shopping, you like stealing. I love talking, you hate talking. I hate tattoos, you like them. I like being like everyone else and going with what is cool; you like doing the opposite and doing your own sense of style. Must I go on?" Lily asked her.

"No, damn, just shut up," she said, a little bit hurt.

"I did miss you though. I just thought you needed more time alone," Lily said.

"Yes, whatever," she said.

_Of course, Erin would never say what she felt. She would probably take me hostage and trade me not to go to jail._

"Lily, your sister will have to sleep with you till we get the guest room clean," said Robin.

Lily's mouth dropped. "What! Are you kidding me! Just because we're sisters doesn't mean we get along! Robin this is totally unfair. She can stay with Raven or you or something." Lily said, aggravated.

_He he, that would be nice. I would not mind staying in the same room with him. _Erin smiled.

"No, I'm sorry," said Robin.

_Damn it,_ thought Erin.

Lily sighed. "Fine, if we have one big fight, she's with someone else." Lily said and rolled her eyes.

"If you want you stay on my top bunk bed. I will just umm...have to clean it up first. He he," said Beast Boy.

"No. That's sweet of you, but it's okay. You do need to clean it though I'll admit," Lily said and grabbed Beast Boy's hand.

_Hmm... it seems Lily has found a green buddy. I will have to ask Lily about that, _thought Erin.

_Lily, what is going on between you and the green dude? _

_Huh, what. Oh, you are in my mind. You know that gets annoying sometimes._

_Aww, come on. It's fun. I'll try to stop with you and do it to others._

_Fine, just not me. Me and Beast Boy, which is his name, are boyfriend and girlfriend. I love him a whole lot. Oh, I think Robin likes you though._

_Ohhh so you finally got yourself one huh? I was beginning to wonder if you were gay. Ha ha. I know Robin likes me. I already wondered and found that out._

_Oh, don't try anything. It would absolutely crush Starfire. Wait till someone else starts to like her too. Please._

_Fine, but that doesn't mean I can't flirt._

Lily rolled her eyes. _I guess it's okay to have her back. Better than not right?_ Lily turned and Beast Boy was looking at a poster of the new movie coming out. _Oh no... Please no. Wicked Scary Two. Please don't ask me Beast Boy. Please! Oh Inuyasha is out in theaters for the first time oh and Romance Blossoming. I would love to see Inuyasha or Romance Blossoming._

"Hey Lily. You wanna go on a date tomorrow?" asked Beast Boy.

"Sure. Where'll we go?" Lily asked.

"Dinner and a umm... surprise." he said.

"Okay," Lily said. G_reat he thinks I'll be thrilled to see Wicked scary 2._

When they got home, Erin was already adjusting it to her liking.

"ERIN! Stop! Do not touch that! You're only staying in here till the other one gets fixed! Wait no!" Lily said but, too late.

There was a deafening crash. Broken glass went shattering everywhere. Lily stood there looking at her favorite vase just got broken and the flowers Beast Boy gave her lay on the floor surrounded by water and glass. Lily managed a whimper. "Erin, that was my favorite vase and it cost me 2 months of my job's saving." Lily said softly and quietly.

_Oh no. She's really mad and sad. She only speaks soft and quiet when she's trying not to cry and kill me._

"It's just a vase right?" said Erin.

Lily walked out and ran to the rooftop. W_hy does she always have to mess it up? Maybe...no. Umm... breathe in and out._

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to okay," said Erin.

"It's okay. Let's just go to sleep." said Lily and went back into the room. Lily got ready for bed and got in. She could here Erin brushing her teeth. _It's almost normal again. Like it was before...well...before mother and father were murdered and we had to run away._

_It is, _said Erin talking to Lily in her head again.

_Yes. I miss that. I'm sorry I always expect you to mess up. I just...I don't mean to._

_It's okay but, I could stop stealing...no... I love stealing...it's such an adrenaline rush._

_Well you'll have plenty of those with us._

_hmm...I don't know. Raven already doesn't like me too much_. Erin smirked._ Not my fault Robin likes me._

_Yes that's true._

There came a knocking on the door.

_Can you get that? _Asked Lily.

_Ugh, fine. _Erin walked out and opened the door.

"Yes," she said.

"Umm... hi. Is Lily asleep yet?" asked Beast Boy.

_Do you want to be asleep or what?_

_Oh no... It's our goodnight kiss. I almost forgot. I'll get up._

"Whatever." said Erin and went back in to the bathroom.

Lily got up and went up to Beast Boy.

"Sorry, I forgot," she said.

"That's okay. I've forgotten way more things before." he said.

Lily and Beast Boy kissed then said goodnight. Lily got back into bed and fell asleep after Erin got in bed and the whole room became quiet and dark.

Lily got up and tried to find something else to wear. _Hmm... Pants? Nope... tank top... nope... ah... perfect. _Lily pulled out a Black mini skirt with fake pockets on the front and back. The shirt was a red Chinese top. It buttoned up on the side and came inward and then had a turtle neck. She put it on and unbuttoned three buttons from the collar down. She put her hair up and then put chopsticks in it to make it look semi-Chinese. It was in a bun and then her long hair flowed out through the hole in the middle till it reached her shoulders. She put on red eye shadow and light black eyeliner, Ruby colored lipstick and light pink blush. Lily frowned; she needed to dye her hair a different color. Everything looked great then you see the green hair and it stick out like a sore thumb. _It's not fair, that's what everyone would look at first I'm sure._

Lily turned to see if Erin was up. She was sleeping still. Lily walked out and got cereal. It was 10:30 and everyone was still sleeping. Lily tried watching TV too. Lily went up to the rooftop to sit on the lawn chairs that she had put there so when anyone wanted they could sit and think up here. A cool breeze drifted by and blew her hair back. Lily sat in the chair and stared out at the ocean. _It's so beautiful. I've never noticed how pretty it can be up here._

_Yes, no one really comes up here often but, me._

_What the...Erin?_

_No, Raven. I can do that too remember._

_Oh yes...sorry. _Lily turned and saw raven walking over to her. Raven sat down besides her and they just talked.

"You look really nice today. Not that you don't usually but, it really does make you look umm...good." said Raven.

"Thanks. Maybe I will. From time to time," Lily said. Lily looked down at where her watch was supposed to be. _Forgot to put on jewelry._

"I'll be back, I need to get my jewelry on," she told Raven and walked down into her room. She walked in and Erin was in the bathroom. She picked up her earrings that had blue diamond butterflies on them and put them on. Then she put on the pendent. She put on her watch and her charm bracelet on her right. _Now you're ready._ It was about 3:00 now just two more hours. Lily sighed and went back up to the rooftop.

"So...how are you?" she asked Raven.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"Yes." she said.

_Hmm... doesn't talk much._

_I can hear you remember._

_Oh...sorry._

_Yes just go away or let me meditate._

_Okay...I will meditate with you._

Lily sat down by her and Raven taught her how and they floated for awhile.

"Don't you think you should go and meet him now," said Raven eyes still closed. Lily looked down and gasped.

"Oh no. I have 10 minutes. Got to go, bye," she said and went down. Lily was running there. _You can make it. Wait...you can fly, duh. _She flew there and made it in time. Beast Boy was waiting for her in a little booth. He had told her to meet her at Olive Garden. Beast Boy had started working after Lily told him how awesome it is to have money and buy stuff.

"Beast Boy. Sorry I'm late. I got caught up in something," she said

"That's okay. At least you came," he said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Lily said and sat down. "Wow...This is a change." She giggled.

"Yes, I thought you deserved better than McDonalds," he said.

"Aww thanks," she said. After thinking, she got the Fettuccini Alfredo with a small salad and breadsticks. Beast Boy got the same. After they ate, Beast Boy paid and they went walking to the theater.

After they got there lily said, "What are we going to watch?"

"We're gonna watch Romance Blossoming," he said.

Lily's mouth dropped. "Really! Oh Beast Boy, you're doing so much for me," she said.

"Yes," he said as they sat down. "You want to know why?" he said.

"Yes," she replied.

"It's because I really like you a lot."

"I like you a lot, too."

They watched the movie and got home about 11:00 p.m.

A/N: ok, thanks 2 every1 who read my story. This is the first fanfic I posted, so I'm kinda nervous bout how it will go over. I haven't had ne reviews yet, and I would really like constructive criticism, reassurances, whatever. Thanx! R&R plz.


	4. Erin and Robin

Ok, here is the next chapter. R&R please. Thanx 2 Samantha Tisen 4 telling me how much she likes this story. Luv ya!

**Chapter 4: Erin and Robin (**Me)

_Good. Everyone should be asleep._

Erin quietly opened the door to the room she shared with Lily. She tiptoed down the hall, concluding that running, even at super speed, would be too noisy for what she had planned. She slipped through the door to the stairwell and started down.

When she reached the ground floor, Erin quietly opened the door a crack and peeked out. No one was in the hall. She headed forward, toward the pair of sliding doors that formed the inner pair of doors of the Titans Tower airlock.

As Erin approached, the doors slid silently open. She faced back toward the hallway for a moment, and then turned to face the outer doors. She was halfway to them when, all of a sudden-

"Where are _you_ going?" asked Robin.

Erin spun quickly on her heel, her heart racing. She brought her right hand to her heart. Her left hand hung uselessly at her side. She stared at Robin. He was leaning nonchalantly against the wall of the doors, on the side she had not faced. His arms were folded, and he was grinning at her, obviously amused.

Thinking quickly, Erin said, "I was going to a movie. You scared the shit out of me!"

He grinned even wider. "I know I did. I meant to. I wanted to teach you a lesson. You can't sneak out. In addition, I know you weren't going to a movie. You were trying to escape."

"How did you know that? Can you... And why did you want to scare me?"

"No, I can't read your mind. I don't need to. You're like an open book to me. I just told you that I wanted to teach you a lesson, and it looks like I succeeded."

"How do you know so much about me?"

"You and I are very similar." He stood up straight and walked toward her, the smile fading from his handsome face.

"Similar? You and me? You're a super hero, and I'm a thief. I don't see how that makes us similar." Erin relaxed from her tense pose and inclined her head toward him.

"We are similar. Have you ever heard of a thief called Red X?" Seeing Erin nod, Robin continued. His mouth twisted in a rueful smile. "I invented him. I created the suit he wears, and all the gadgets and tools he has. It was all me. I was trying to get on Slade's good side. I masqueraded as Red X to gain his trust. I stole from multiple places. I fought whole-heartedly against my friends. I betrayed them."

Erin stared at him. Her eyes were open wide, and her lips parted a centimeter. Suddenly, she got a strong feeling of Robin's. He was staring at her mouth. He wanted to kiss her. Erin smiled inwardly. He wanted to play with her lip ring.

_Hah! I knew getting it was a good idea!_

She suddenly had an idea. It was deceitful and almost cruel, but she decided to act on it. She took a small step toward Robin. He frowned slightly for a split second, and then he moved toward her. Erin moved even closer to him. She tilted her face toward his. They could feel the warmth of each other's breath on their faces.

Robin started to incline his head toward Erin, inextricably drawn to her. Their lips almost touched. At the last moment, Erin looked down at the ground to her left. Lightly, Robin's lips brushed her forehead.

As if suddenly realizing what was happening, he drew away from her. He frowned and shook his head. He was confused.

_Perfect. He's exactly where I want him. He wants me. I don't even have to read his mind to be able to tell. Now for my next move._

Erin's breathe rattled. Her shoulders moved slowly and slightly up and down, as if she had just finished running, or was scared. She grinned awkwardly and said, "Well, now I really do feel like seeing a movie, and since I can't go alone, I figure you can take me."

Robin looked at her. She was such a source of confusion. However, he nodded his head. "We can take the R-cycle. What movie do you want to see?"

"How about Wicked Scary Two?"

He was slightly surprised. Still, he consented. Once they reached the main land and he had brought out the R-cycle, he handed her a helmet. He swung his leg over the chassis and scooted forward more than he normally would. Erin put on the helmet, sat down behind him, wrapped her arm around his waist, and hung on tightly as they took off.

_Oh no,_ thought Lily. _I told her not to. She is worse than Scarlett O'Hara!_

Lily shook her head and rolled onto her side. Erin's strong emotions had woken her. As twins, the two had a bond, and tonight Erin had not blocked herself from others who might feel her. Lily wondered who else might know about what had happened.

Raven had also felt Erin's emotions. Suspecting what might be happening, she had unobtrusively wormed her way into the minds of both Erin and Robin. Now she was angry.

_That bitch! How can she do that to him? He doesn't deserve it. She's only playing him. She doesn't really care about him. And he fell for it. He deserves better._

Raven's eyes glowed black. The ground shook under her feet. Throughout the entire Tower, the lights suddenly came on then flickered out. Lily, still awake, tried to turn on a light to investigate, but the power was out.

The motorcycle carrying Robin and Erin turned in to the parking lot of the movie theatre. They parked and walked up to the ticket window. They waited in line for several minutes, talking about nothing in particular. They finally bought their tickets and went to the concession stand. They each got a medium Diet Dr. Pepper and split popcorn.

They finally found seats in the showing of Wicked Scary Two. Neither of them ended up eating or drinking much. During the movie, they were too tense to eat. Several times, they both jumped in their seats, and once Erin screamed out loud. On that occasion, she put her hand on Robin's out of reflex, but he did not move away. When the movie was over, they both heaved sighs of relief and decided to go for a walk before returning to the tower to give them time to calm down.

They walked all the way around the park several times. The conversation wandered between everything from music to politics. Erin was surprised at how alike they were. _I thought he was wrong when he said we were similar. Even that story about Red X didn't completely convince me that we had much in common. However, we really are alike. I like talking to him. Just being with him makes me feel good. I've never felt this way about anyone before._

The sky was starting to turn light in the east before they stopped talking. Robin paused in his walk and looked inland to the east. He smiled at the pale colors against the clouds. Suddenly, he gasped and squeezed his eyes together, shaking his head.

"Shit! I didn't know it was this late. Well, early, actually. We've been out all night. We have to get back!"

Erin peered between the door and the wall next to it. It was dark inside the room, meaning that Lily had her blinds closed against the sun. Erin yawned as she tiptoed into the room and closed the door. Before she could do anything else, Lily turned on a light. She was standing in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips, looking irate.

"I told you not to! You really screwed up!"

Erin was belligerent. "I didn't screw anything up! I just went on a date!"

"It wasn't even a date! You coerced him in to going with you. You did it again."

"Did what exactly?"

"What you always do! You make guys fall in love with you so you can use them, then you dump them. You usually use the guys as your scapegoats when you steal. Obviously, you know Robin isn't stupid enough the fall for that, but you still would have used him. For what, I don't even know. Frankly, I don't care! All that matters is that you would have!"

"How the hell would you know? I might not have! I'll admit I've done that in the past and that maybe I wanted something from him-"

"See! I knew it! And I told you not to. I said it was a bad idea. I told you that you shouldn't make moves on Robin because if for some reason he went for it, it would break Starfire's heart, but you did it anyway! And don't even get me started on Raven! Did you know that we lost power last night? She read you mind and found out what you did. She got so pissed off that she blew the fuses in a one-mile radius! We didn't have power until six o'clock this morning."

"Hey, it isn't my fault that he likes me. It isn't my problem that Starfire will be depressed, or that Raven will be pissed. I don't give a fuck!"

"You never give a fuck! You're totally selfish. You just wanted to have your way with him and dump him. You didn't think about what might happen when you did. It never occurred to you that he might get pissed off at you and have you thrown in jail. You didn't think that he might get pissed and crack and turn evil. He might get depressed and loose the will to live and die in battle. He might even do the unthinkable! All of that would have lasting consequences for me, the other Titans, the city, and, ultimately, the entire country! You put not just yourself, but me, Raven, Starfire, Robin, and the people of Jump City in jeopardy for a fling!"

"THAT'S NOT MY FUCKING PROBLEM! I don't give a fuck about Starfire's broken heart! I don't give a fuck about Raven's problem of being in love with someone who doesn't even know she exists! That's their problem! They've lived with him for three years, and if they were stupid enough to not make move in all that time, then they just lost their chance. They should've done something about it if they like him that much. He's mine now. And as for the people of this city, why should I care about them? What have they ever done for me? Nothing! The whole world has screwed me over, and now it's my turn to take something back! It's my turn to have what I want, and I want Robin! It's none of your business why!"

Erin turned and walked back out the door to discover all of the Titans staring at her. Beast Boy and Cyborg gaped at her, open-mouthed. Starfire's eyes were filled with tears as she looked at Robin. Raven was staring at the floor, blushing profusely. Robin was livid. He looked ready to murder her. His hands were balled into fists, and his shoulders were hunched as if defending himself from invisible blows. His lip curled as he said, "You would have used me and dumped me, huh?" His voice was as cold as steel. It chilled Erin's blood to hear him.

"No! I-"

"Save it! I know what you're about now." He turned and took a step away from her. Then he paused and looked over his shoulder. "By the way, get your stuff. I had an agreement with Lily that if you had fight, she wouldn't have to live with you anymore. If that wasn't a fight, I'd hate to see what is." He stalked away.

Erin looked at Starfire.

"You do not care about me? I had hoped we could be friends." She turned and flew away.

"He really liked you, you know," said Beast Boy before he, too, turned and followed Robin.

"No one was supposed to know, least of all him. Now everyone knows that I love someone who doesn't even know I exist, as you so eloquently put it. You ruined everything." Raven turned and floated in the direction of her room.

Cyborg stared at Erin. "I can't believe you would have done that to him."

He left Erin standing alone with her guilt. Tears sprang to her eyes before she forcefully brushed them away. She bit her lip until it bled and kept standing there... alone.


	5. Thin Line Between Love and Hate

Mad love to inuyashaanime for writing my first review! I'm glad u like my story. Hope u keep reading!

R & R, plz, every1!

**Chapter 5: Thin Line Between Love and Hate (**Katie)

Erin gathered her stuff and left to see Robin. Lily sat on the bed wondering what she should do. _Did I do the right thing yelling at her like that? Who knows what Robin will do with her? I put friends before family but, why? Is it because I was angry she always thinks about herself? She did not even give a fuck about me did she? No, she never does. _Lily sighed sadly. _She gets what she deserves anyways. It is her fault she turned out like that. She was the one who never thinks about what could happen. Did she stop once to think about me?_

_Just shut up..._

_Erin get out of my head, _Lily thought and blocked her out._ I'm getting good at that. _Lily sat on the bed thinking. Then she felt tears coming up. _Erin may be the one who never thinks about others but, she is my sister and I'm the one who does show I care about her._ She got up and wiped the tears. _I've got to stop Robin._ She jumped up off the bed and ran out into the hallway, looking for Robin.

"Robin!" said Lily and ran up to him. Erin was walking in front of him and Robin had clenched fists.

"I've given her a good punishment so please leave us alone," he said, still angry.

"Robin, I know she hurt you and most of all she hurt me, but she's my sister and she's all that I have left. So please, for me, don't do anything too bad. I am sorry my sister's like this. I don't know why we're so different. She's so selfish but she's my sis and I've gotta love her even if she doesn't love me," said Lily and walked away. Robin nodded his head, a little surprised. It broke Lily's heart to see Erin looking at her like that, hurt by what Lily had said about Erin not loving her, but she knew it was true, and Erin would have to try hard to prove her wrong.

Lily walked back and everyone was in the living room except Raven. They were talking about everything that happened and when she walked in, she just heard "Yeah, I know. Erin is so weird and different from Lily. It's so weird how they are." She did not know who said it, but it hurt.

Lily walked in, and as the room got extremely quiet, she said, "Erin isn't that bad. You have to live with her for a long time to understand." She paused, thinking. "I guess that's a lie: not even I know her that well." Tears dropped from her eyes, and she ran to her room.

She heard Beast Boy say "Lily, wait" and take off running after her. However, she was faster and Beast Boy, not being the smartest, did not think about changing animals to catch up with her. She ran and the closest room was Raven's. Lily did not even knock, just ran in and let herself slowly calm down and breathe again.

"What are you doing in here?" said Raven.

Lily, shocked, jumped and turned. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want to talk to anyone and Beast Boy was chasing me and your room was the closest. I'll leave as soon as I think he's gone," said Lily.

"Actually, Lily, I think you're the only true friend I have," said Raven.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Raven."

"I didn't think anyone would put me before family."

"Actually, I didn't mean to I just snapped. I'd had enough of Erin's selfishness and- Why would she always put herself before me? I don't even know how I dealt with her until now."

"Well...you're still the only true friend I have and trust. No one here understands me at all. You're the only one that kinda does and you're the only other who cares."

"I'm sure Starfire would too. Also, no one will ever understand anyone, but they'll be so close just 1 away from 100 then they do something and it goes back to 0 and you think 'What happened?'" said Lily and tears started coming in her eyes.

"I guess you and your sister are more confusing than me. It is like you are love and she is hate and you are always battling to snap the line or win. Yet right when one is, something happens that makes them stop then start again. You guys remind me of the saying 'Thin line between love and hate.'"

Lily just stood there, a little confused, letting it sink in. She was sure to have let Erin hear that then blocked her again, but, all of a sudden, just realized that there was so much more to Raven then she had ever known.

"Thank you Raven," said Lily. "I'm gonna go to my room now. You're a really great friend Raven." She walked out to her room and just lay on her bed. There was a knock at the door.

"Lily?" a voice asked.

"Come in Beast Boy," she said and then he came in.

"I'm sorry, but you looked like you needed to talk, and... you know." Beast Boy sat down beside her.

"I did, but I didn't need you then, I needed a girl to help me I guess. I'm okay now. Raven helped. Thanks for trying though," she said.

"No problem. You wanna go out and eat?" he asked.

"Actually, I kinda just wanna think... Alone. I'm sorry, but I need this," she said.

"No problem," he said. Lily kissed him and let him leave, and than sat down on the bed and laid down and just thought about everything.


	6. Problems

We rn't sopposed 2 reply 2 reviewers, but thanx 2 the person who sent my second review. Also, I don't own teen titans. They're owned by like dc comics and cartoon network. R&R!

**Chapter 6: Problems **(Me)

That night, after everyone else had fallen asleep, Erin was still awake. She was lying in Robin's bed. The room was dark, but there was still enough light for Erin to see that he was asleep. He was sitting leaning against the door with his arms crossed so that she could not leave. His eyes were closed, but there was no way Erin could leave.

She stared at him. He looked so peaceful in sleep. Erin's eyes watered as the emotions welled up within her. She had pushed him away when she was trying to get closer to him. She had realized, as she was standing in the corridor wishing he was not mad at her, that she actually liked him. She did not just want something from him. She cared about him. She enjoyed spending time with him. Just being near him made her happy. Whenever she looked at him, she wanted to kiss him. He made her want to be a better person.

_I'm such a fucking idiot! Lily warned me that I shouldn't make a move on him, but I did, and now everyone hates me. I can take the scorn of Beast Boy and Cyborg, but I can't take the scorn of Starfire, Raven, and my own sister. At least, I can't without someone to help me. But I'm alone. I'm completely alone. The only person who could help me through this has me under house arrest. He hates me, too. If I had just listened to Lily, this wouldn't have happened. He would still like me, and the others would put up with me. It's all my fault. I brought this on myself. My selfishness screwed everything up. My selfishness, pride, and vanity._

She remembered earlier that afternoon. She had been standing in the common room when Robin walked up behind her. She turned to face him, hoping she could talk to him alone. "What do you want to do?" she had asked. "Nothing. I'm not your boyfriend. I'm not even you friend. You can do whatever you want. I just have to keep you from screwing anything up," he had answered coldly. Erin's lips tightened. She turned on her heel and left the room.

The tears started to fall. They leaked from the corners of Erin's eyes, stinging her eyes and leaving streaks of black down her face. Erin felt a sob putting pressure on her chest. She sobbed once, and then paused, her heart thumping and tears still falling.

At the sound of her crying, Robin had stirred. His brows furrowed and he moved his head a little. Erin bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut to avoid sobbing again, but she still made a small sound. Robin moved a little more, sitting up straighter. Erin pressed her hands against her mouth to smother the sounds.

Try as she might, Erin could not stop sobbing. She had never been one of those silent criers. She let out her sadness in great heaving sobs, and now it was going to get her in trouble. Erin forcibly slowed her breathing and narrowed her eyes. She examined the dimly lit room thoroughly. Her eyes finally came to rest on a table in the middle of the room. On it was sitting several tools and gadgets Robin was repairing. On the right side of the table was a bird-a-rang, one of the sharp weapons Robin threw at his enemies.

Erin eased her legs over the side of the bed and let them fall to the floor. She stood up gently and tip-toed to the table, glancing at Robin to make sure he was till asleep. She wrapped her fingers around the weapon and turned back toward the bed. The headboard was on the end farthest from the door, and Erin crouched behind it.

She sliced into the sensitive skin of her right arm with the sharp blade of the object Robin had never intended for that use. The blood trickled down her arm toward her elbow. A bright red shone in the light. Erin stared at it, entranced.

Suddenly, the bird-a-rang was ripped from her hand. She turned and saw Robin looking at her, confusion, anger, and concern jockeying to be the main emotion written of his face. He stared at her for several moments. Anger finally one, and he grabbed Erin's shoulders, yanking her around to face him.

"What the hell were you doing?" he yelled in her face.

"What does it look like? I was cutting myself. It's better than crying!" said Erin, her voice rising in consternation.

"Don't do that to yourself! It isn't better than crying. You could kill yourself, and I couldn't stand that. You're screwing yourself up even worse than you already are!"

Erin blinked. She looked down at the blood on her arm then back at Robin. A single tear slipped down her cheek. The look in his eyes softened. The anger left his voice and was replaced by concern. He wiped the tear from her face. "Why did you do this?"

Erin threw herself into his arms and buried her face in his chest. She clutched at his shoulders and got blood on his uniform. Robin wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tightly. Erin lifted her face away from him long enough to say, "Because you hate me. You all hate me, but you hurt me the worst."

Robin gave her a quick squeeze and leaned his cheek against the top of her head. He whispered in her ear, "I don't hate you. None of the Titans hate you. We're just mad at you. I overreacted because I didn't want to believe you would do something like that. I still can't."

Erin sniffed. "I didn't. Not yet. I admit that I tried to seduce you, and it was working, but I didn't use you. I was going to, but I made the mistake of getting to know you. Then I couldn't. And really I just wanted to get you to let me leave early. I wasn't going to have you do anything bad." She started crying again and they sat in silence.

They fell asleep like that. Lily found them in the morning, but did not say anything. She told Erin that she wanted to speak with her after breakfast.


	7. Best Sisters Ever

**Chapter 7: Best Sisters Ever **(Katie)

Lily sat there on her bed trying to think of how she could tell Erin what she felt. She did not have enough time to think because Erin came in soon after she started.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Erin.

"Well...umm...I'm sorry. It was rude of me to put my friends before you and I'm sick of us always fighting. Can we please act like sisters again? You know like when we were kids before...well you know," Lily said.

"Lily I'm glad you feel the same way. I'm sorry I was selfish. I'll try not to do it again okay."

"Erin, I know you really like Robin and I think he really likes you. Just be careful with Raven please. I know Starfire will be fine she told me she likes someone else, but I don't know. I just I know you've had boyfriends before, but you've never liked them like you do this one. So as a sister I'll give you some advice."

"What's that?"

"Don't do anything you'll regret later in hopes of making him like you more."

Erin frowned. "Geez, Lily, I know you say us in a compromising position, but what the hell did you think we were doing?"

"Don't take that the wrong way, Erin. I wasn't implying anything about last night."

Erin sighed. "I'm sorry I overreacted. I've just been in a testy mood lately."

"Do you mind telling me about what I saw?"

"It wasn't all that exciting, really. I was just thinking about how stupidly I acted over the past couple of days, and I started crying. I woke Robin up, and I let off some of my feelings. He comforted me and we just fell asleep." Erin did not mention that she had cut herself.

After dinner was ready, Erin and Lily came out laughing hysterically. Beast Boy commented on it.

"Hey Lily. What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh something. It's a joke between me and Erin. We're finally going to act like sisters again!" said Lily happily. Erin smiled.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Beast Boy, but me and Erin are going to go to a dance class I read about, then after that we're going to go to a poetry reading shop Erin found. What about tomorrow? I'll be all yours tomorrow. I promise," said Lily and gave him a kiss. She and Erin walked toward the door.

"So... you really like Beast Boy don't you?" asked Erin.

"Yes. Actually, I love him, but he hasn't told me that yet so I'm waiting. I think you're right. I fall in love too easily," said Lily.

"But, that's a good thing. You've gotten experience."

"Yes that's true, but I'm still not as experienced as you in fighting."

"Ha ha. Yes, but you'll probably be better than me in dance."

"Yes but, you'll do better poetry I'm sure."

"True. We even out," said Erin then they had a race to the dance place.

Erin was ahead of Lily by a building. _She's cheating! No fair fine. Two can play at that game!_

_Bring it then Sis!_

_Oh, it's brought._

_I don't see it_. As soon as Erin had said that she saw Lily jump over her and land on the building in front and start running. _I can do that too._

_Prove it, prove it._

_I just did. _Then Lily saw Erin jump on the treetops and start running. A couple of children laughed as they saw Lily stop and think. In the end, they both tied and had not even broken a sweat.

They entered the dance and started to learn Hip-Hop. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, and eight. Erin kept saying how like a cheer some parts were, but was extremely good at it. She was chosen out of four to help teach everyone else it. Lily went with others but, heard them all complain that they wanted to be with the best- Erin. Lily laughed and learned it better from Erin after they all left. Then they went to the poetry place and had coffee. After Erin went up and said some poems Lily decided to go up.

"Crystal tears fall each night, shining in the silvery light.

With a frowning face, tears fall down, she now knows for the last time.

She feels the coldness creep up her hand, tries to run then becomes one.

She sees darkness all around and falls down.

She feels the wind as she falls, she opens her eyes and looks down for one last time.

No one knows why she did it, No one knew how she felt.

No one knows to this day why she accepted death so well.

Was she accepting, or did she hate what the world was becoming?

Only her one true friend knows this truth and keeps the secret in a box.

The truth shall only be revealed when the world becomes a better place."

Lily won and got free coffee for her and Erin and a rose with chocolate. Erin told her she never knew she was like that and Lily just replied, "I never knew you could dance either." They spent the rest of the night watching the movie _Inuyasha 2_. They loved that. It was their other favorite TV show besides _Smallville_. Lily and Erin came home at about 12:30 laughing again. They woke up Robin on accident. He opened his door and looked out half asleep.

"Lily! You told me you'd bring her back by 10:00 and it's 12-"

Lily cut him off and said "30. I know. I'm sorry but, come on. Erin would not try to leave me. I mean I'm too awesome. Ha ha. I'm sorry Robin." She and Erin pouted.

"Fine. Just call next time. Oh and I need to talk to you, Lily, real fast."

"Me? Okay. I'll meet you in my room later okay, Erin. The right side is my side of the bed."

"Ha...first one to get it gets it," said Erin and walked to the room.

Lily walked into Robin's room and looked around. "Whoa...It's like well..."

"Like a regular teen boy? Yes I know but...that's not what I needed to talk to you about."

"Okay man...Jeez. I just thought we could talk about other stuff too you know or is that just Erin?" she said and smiled mischievously.

"She told you what she thinks of me, didn't she? What does she think? Am I too mysterious or I mean umm...okay?"

"Ha-ha." Lily burst out laughing. "I knew it! You two are totally crushing on each other! I'm good with stuff like that you know."

"Well okay to the point. I know I can trust you and before Erin came you were the one I did most so here it goes."


	8. Robin's Love

**Chapter 8: Robin's Love **(Katie)

"Well, Lily, I am in love with Erin, but I don't know what to do. I want to be firm with her and pretend I'm still tough, but I also want to show my real self to her. Why is it so complicated? Why is _she _so complicated? She's so confusing! Sometimes she's really sweet and thoughtful and caring, and other times she starts yelling or tells people to fuck off or just starts crying."

"She does have mood swings sometimes. Its not just you that makes her like that. We both have some real trauma in our past. I think she tries to ignore her feelings, but sometimes she can't. That's when she starts yelling. She never liked anyone as much as you before. She was really hurt when you yelled at her. That's what made her start crying."

"I guess I did want to hurt her when I said some things, but now I wish I hadn't. I love her and I'm afraid she's mad at me."

"Aww...this is better than I thought! I get to play cupid! Why does love have to be so complicated?" said Lily then started singing the song by Avril Lavigne.

Robin smiled. "Well..."

"Well I think you should show your true self to her and you'll see the true her. Besides that, I've got the perfect little plan..." Then the lights went out. Erin, being the only one who knew Lily was afraid of the dark, ran to Robin's room and found her hanging on to him tightly and him with a quizzical look. Erin laughed then grabbed her hand. She was the only one who knew why to do that.


	9. Control Freak Strikes

**Chapter 9: Control Freak Strikes **(Katie)

"It's okay Lily. They're not here. We're surrounded by the Teen Titans. Besides you're one," said Erin.

"But. But...it's too dark Erin. I'm getting the memories again," she said and clenched her hand. Then Robin found a flashlight and shone it on them.

"You okay Lily?" he asked.

"Yes...No! What turned it off anyways?"

"HEY EVERYONE LOOK AT THE TV!" they heard Beast Boy yell. Everyone ran in there and was kinda confused at why Lily was so scared. There was a fat pudgy dork on the TV.

"Who's that weirdo?" asked Erin.

"I don't know , but he's dorky looking," said Lily, getting a little calmer, but still holding on to Erin's arm.

"I AM CONTROL FREAK! I have come for my revenge! Have fun Titans!" he said then went out and it got dark.

Lily screamed "IT'S TOO DARK!"

Robin turned on the flashlight fast again and Cyborg turned on his light. Robin explained and then they split up. It was three and four. Robin, Lily, and Erin were going to search upstairs even though Beast Boy wanted to be with Lily and not with Raven or Cyborg or Starfire. He went anyways seeing that Lily would not leave Erin's side.

They got up and a shadowy figure ran across the hall and into a room. Lily grabbed tighter and heard Erin say, "Lily that's too tight!"

"Oh sorry. Did you see that? What was that noise?" she asked, and then Robin said they would have to turn the light off because it was scaring it away. Lily's eyes got big and then she said, "Please, no. What if you and Erin go in and I'll wait outside with the light okay?"

"Okay that's fine," he said and Erin nodded her head. Erin could hear Lily singing her favorite song out loud, so she would not be scared. It was My Alien by Simple Plan.

"She has two arms to hold me, four legs to wrap around me, she' not you're typical girlfriend, my alien," Lily sang and sat outside. Then she saw something. She thought it was Robin at first. _Erin why's Robin out here?_

_What? He's not. He's right by me. Quiet! I see something._

_No, he's... Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God._

_Lily what is it?_

Then Robin yelled, "Erin it's a trap! We're chasing a hologram the real thing is outside." They ran to the door then they heard a scream. It was blood chilling and it sounded terrified. Robin knocked the door down and to their horror they saw some weird monster there. It was completely black with eight long clawed hands and it just oozed along leaving it entirely dark behind it. Erin saw Lily's eyes big and realized Lily was cornered by it and the darkness was at her feet.

Lily turned still screaming. "Erin help me. Please help me! Don't let the darkness get me! They'll get me just like they got mom and dad too! NO!" Then the Monster grabbed Lily and started to swallow her in darkness. Erin ran and grabbed her hand with Robin pulling on her waist.

"I promised you they won't Lily! They never will while I'm around! I won't let them hurt all I've got left," said Erin and then felt the monster getting stronger. She looked and only Lily's head was sticking out her eyes were big and wide and tears were flowing out. She looked like she did the first time the Mafia had tried to get them after their parents. If it was not for Erin... Well Lily would not be here.

"Erin..."

"Let her go. When we find and take down Control Freak she'll be released also," said Robin.

"Let her go into her worst fear? Darkness?"

"Erin, it's okay I trust you and him. You got a paper bag?"

"Lily, don't hyperventilate now! The last time you did you had to go to the hospital because of your problems in your heart from when you were born."

"I know, but I can't help it. Erin trust Robin. Let go."

"I... can't... I just..." Erin looked at Lily and finally let go and saw her get swallowed into the darkness and disappear.

Robin grabbed her waist and pulled her away to the stairs. They ran down holding hands and went to find the others. Erin smiled as she looked down as they were holding hands. _Could Lily be right? Could he like me?_


	10. Saving Lily

**Chapter 10: Saving Lily **(Me)

It was dark in the Tower. Erin could hardly see three feet in front of her. She felt as if the darkness was pressing in against her, suffocating her. Her breathing came faster, and her eyes widened, trying to see. Erin had no idea where they were, and she was afraid that they would not be able to save Lily. She squeezed Robin's hand. To her surprise, he returned the gesture, lacing his fingers through hers.

They slowed to a walk, peering down every crossway. Robin started to call out for their friends. There was no reply. They started to get worried. What if the same thing had happened to them as had happened to Lily? It was several minutes before Erin realized she could contact them telepathically.

_Raven? Where are you? Please talk to me!_

_What is it? Is something wrong?_

_Lily has been taken. A monster came and got her. Robin and I couldn't save her._

_What kind of monster?_

_I don't know. It was big and ugly. There was this darkness spreading out from it._

_How did it take her?_

_It grabbed her and vanished into the darkness with her. Where are you?_

_We're on the roof._

"Robin, the others are on the roof. What should we do?"

"How do you know where they are?"

"I asked Raven telepathically."

"Tell them to stay where they are. We'll find them." He quickened their pace again.

_Robin says to stay on the roof. We're going to find you._

_Okay._

Erin stopped walking and looked at Robin. He dropped her hand and frowned.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I feel like an idiot." Erin hit her forehead. "I can make us both move super fast. As long as you're touching me, I can make you move like me."

"Great! Let's do that."

"I don't know how to get to the roof from here. I'm lost."

Robin smiled and entwined his hand with hers. "I'll lead you. Just move fast."

Erin smiled mischievously. "Can do." She started running in the direction they had been facing. She pulled Robin along behind her for a moment, but then he caught up.

Robin pulled Erin around a corner, but they were suddenly faced with the monster that had taken Lily. Erin screamed and stumbled to a stop. Robin turned and ran in the opposite direction. They were once again faced with the monster. They tried going several different ways to get to the roof, but they were all blocked. They paused in a crossroads to think.

"How are they keeping up with us? We're still moving at super speed," said Erin, confused.

"I don't know, but we have to get past them."

Robin started running again. He took them down several small passages in a circuitous route. They twisted and turned, following no distinct pattern. Erin wondered where they were going. They went up and down stairs, back and forth along passageways, and backtracked several times when faced with the monster.

They finally emerged onto the roof. The sky was overcast and dreary. The humidity was high, and it created an oppressing feeling. The slow cadence of the tide against the shore was in Erin's ears as she searched the rooftop for the other Titans. She finally saw them partially behind a storage shed and led the way.

_Raven, we're here._

She tapped the other three Titans on the shoulders and pointed out the approach of Erin and Robin. None of them looked very happy with the situation, or the fact that Lily had been kidnapped. Beast Boy scowled at the approaching figures in a way that would curdle milk. He walked straight up to Erin and punched her in the face. Erin reeled back a pace and held a hand to the place on her cheek were she could already feel a bruise forming.

After recovering from her initial shock, Erin sneered in Beast Boy's face. In a show of defiance, she wiped her nose and spit at Beast Boy's feet. She squared her shoulders, planted her feet, and put her hands on her hips. "Is that the best you can do? Pathetic! It didn't even hurt!"

Beast Boy made a frustrated noise and adopted a fighting stance. Erin sensed Robin moving toward her to place a hand on her shoulder. _Don't do anything. I know what I'm doing. I'm not going to fight him; he's my sister's boyfriend, and I know why he's angry. Besides, he wouldn't do us much good once I was through with him. Just trust me._

"How could you let a monster get Lily? She's your sister!"

"I think it's interesting that you're only blaming me, and not your fearless leader. Why aren't you yelling at him? Afraid you'll get your ass kicked, since you would?"

"I trust Robin to do everything he could to save her. You, on the other hand, I'm not so sure about."

"I did try so save her! Robin is the one who said to let her go. But that's not the point! The point is that you need to back up off me, or else!"

"What are you going to do, fight me? Hah!"

"Well, yeah. And you're going to get your ass kicked sky-high! But before the pain starts, think about what the hell you're doing. Do you think this is the best way to get your girlfriend back? No! Re-channel your aggression toward the person responsible for this."

"Control Freak."


	11. Watching Like a Ghost

**Chapter 11: Watching Like a Ghost **(Katie)

I fell somewhere and then got up. I was right in front of Erin again.

"What the hell!" I screamed.

Instead of Erin or Robin turning around they stood there, as if they were ignoring me.

"ERIN! ROBIN! HELLO!" I screamed as loud as I could.

It was no use. I looked down and noticed I looked very white. _You are dead! No, of course not, it's Control Freak; he's just tricking you somehow or something like that. Ya ... That's it. _I thought to myself. I noticed Erin and Robin starting to walk away. "Raven! Cyborg! Starfire! Beast Boy!" they both yelled. No answer either.

"Well, I'd see them, if they were like me. I hope," I said out loud. I did not care if they could not hear me anymore.

Then Erin stopped for awhile.

"Where's Raven?" I asked her then looked down at their hands. "Ohh...Erin and Robin sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g," I said smiling. "Oh, yeah." I frowned. "You can't hear me. Dang it!" I said.

Then Erin turned to Robin. "Robin, the others are on the roof. What should we do?" She asked. "Tell them to stay there," he said. I turned and decided to walk to the roof. Erin would use her super speed most likely.

_Hmm... I wonder if I could walk through walls. _I turned to the wall, which I could see as if the lights were on now. I walked forward and ran straight into the wall. "Ouch!" I yelled and rubbed my nose. _Well, if I was a ghost I'd be able to walk through walls, so the good news is I'm not a ghost. The bad thing is I broke my nose and it's bleeding. _I poked my nose to make sure it was broken. "Damn," I said after trying not to scream again. _It's broken, since I don't think you can sprain your nose. That would be funny. 'Do you have a broken nose?' 'Nope; sprained.' Ha, ha_. I laughed to myself.

I was on the roof and holding my nose with my left hand. I did not know what I missed, but Beast Boy walked up to Erin and punched her in the face. I threw my hands up. "You trying to get yourself killed?" I said and put my hands to my face after Erin moved towards him. "Ouch!" I said. _At least I didn't smack myself in the face. That would've hurt. _I sat down and just watched them try to work out a plan after Erin acted civilized. I got bored and went up to Raven. I pretended to pull down her hood and then accidentally hit her. She fell forward.

"Oops! I'm sorry Raven! I didn't...Wait a freaking second!" I said.

Then Raven got up and turned to where her head had been.

"Alright who did that?" she asked after noticing no one was there.

The gang had been pretty far to hit her like that.

"I'm sorry Raven. I'm still confused how I did it, but I'm sorry!" I said and then they started trying to think of who could have done that.

"You probably tripped yourself on accident," said Robin.

They all nodded their heads and then Beast Boy came by to 'investigate' also. He turned into the adorable green dog. He sniffed right at my foot and turned human again. I felt like he was staring right at me; for a while he stood there.

"This is gonna sound stupid, but Lily I still love your perfume," he said, blushing, as the gang gave him this 'are you out of your mind' look.

I moved my hand from my face and noticed there was paper on the floor. While I was writing, the gang came and Beast Boy was smiling. I wrote: _It wasn't stupid it was really sweet. By the way, I broke my nose; it hurts really badly! Any suggestions Cyborg?_ Then held the paper in the air and watched the gang's faces turn white like they had seen a ghost, and I guess you could say they did. Beast Boy came up and I let him grab it. "It wasn't stupid it was really sweet. By the way, I broke my nose; it hurts really badly! Any suggestions Cyborg?" said Beast Boy for me and Robin noticed the blood drop that had fallen from my nose on the ground.

"What were you doing Lily?" asked Cyborg and looked for something.

_Lily? Why couldn't I contact you before?_

_I dunno..._

_Oh okay, what happened? Are you a ghost?_

_No, I'd be able to go through walls if I was._

_Ya but...HA! You tried that and broke your nose didn't you?_

_NO! _I told her, blushing, glad no one could see me for once.

_Oh, god; that's great. _She thought and was laughing out loud. They turned and looked at her. "Lily- Man that's good. I know how she broke her nose!" Erin said.

_NO! Please, please, please don't tell them Erin! PLEASE!_ I begged. I was on my knees even though she could not see me.

"But I can't tell you how," said Erin and the gang turned and Cyborg came with ice in a towel.

"Lily, put this around your face, you're hands would get tired holding it," said Cyborg and held it out.

I went over and picked it up and wrapped it around my face. Then we heard sounds and Robin turned. "Let's go guys. Lily, you stay up here for now," he said and they all followed.

_WHY? Ask him why!_

_Naahh..._

_I saw you guys._

_Saw us what?_

_Erin and Robin sitting in a tree; k-i-s-s-i-n-g!_

_SHUT UP! It's cause you're already hurt or something. Bye._

Then she turned and left.

_Darn! Oh well; her face like that was enough,_ I said and sat down on the bench. I had been planning on going swimming, so I had left my bathing suit outside. I put it on and lay down on the towel. "Well a relaxing day with tanning then," I said and tanned. Then I opened my eyes and was standing next to Control Freak. The gang was below. I tried to speak but could not. _Why can't I speak?_ I tried to run, but almost hit a desk. Actually I fell right threw it. "See. I told you I can make her either dead or alive! Now it's up to you which you want her," said Control Freak and laughed horribly. I got up and looked at Beast Boy. He was angry; at least he could see me now though.


	12. Confusion

**Chapter 12: Confusion **(Me)

Beast Boy was livid. He stared at control Freak, who was just standing there laughing maniacally. Lily reached up and tried to touch Beast Boy's face. Her hand went right through him. That was the final straw. Beast Boy snapped. He turned into a green-and-black striped tiger and jumped right on top of Control Freak. They fell to the ground, Beast Boy slashing Control Freak's arm with his claws.

Control freak screamed like a girl, which would have been funny under different circumstances. The other Titans stood dumbfounded as Beast Boy changed from animal to animal, attacking Control Freak the entire time. He was a bear and mauled the villain. He was an eagle that bit at Control Freak. He was python that slowly crushed the breath from Control Freak's plump, bloody, and limp body. Erin and Robin finally realized at the same moment that Beast Boy had no intention of simply subduing the villain and leaving it at that. He meant to kill Control Freak.

They both leapt forward and pulled Beast Boy away from the cowering Control Freak. He struggled mercilessly, kicking and biting his friends in his mad attempt to get at Control Freak. He forcefully bashed Erin's nose with his head. Erin saw stars from the pain and let go of Beast Boy, holding her nose with both hands.

This gave Beast Boy the opportunity he had wanted to escape from Robin. He pushed Robin to the ground and ran straight for Control Freak. This time, however, he picked Control Freak up by the collar of his ill-fitting, unattractive coat. Beast Boy shook him back and forth, yelling in his face, "Change her back! Put her back! Fix her! If you don't make her the way she was, I'll kill you!"

Raven intervened, using her powers to separate the adversaries. Beast Boy honestly looked ready to commit the murder he had threatened. Control Freak, on the other hand, looked anything but fierce. He was sitting on the floor, his arms up in front of his face. He was making some truly pitiful noises. He clasped his hands together and turned to Beast Boy.

"I'll do whatever you say, just leave me alone!"

He pulled out his remote control, pointed it at the stunned Lily, and pressed a small green button. Lily ran forward and took Beast Boy's hand. "Thank you so much!"

A few minutes later, Erin was sitting on a cot in the infirmary with Robin standing in front of her. Her nose had just stopped bleeding from its blunt-force trauma with Beast Boy's head. It had turned a deep shade of purple that was still evident under the foundation Erin wore. Her face was twisted up in a look of pain.

Robin looked at her sympathetically and said, "I'll clean that up for you."

"Thanks."

He took a piece of white cloth out of a cabinet, folded it in quarters, and ran one corner under cold water. He walked back over and gently dabbed the damp part of the handkerchief under Erin's nose. The cloth quickly turned dark red.

The blood had run down Erin's face in a crimson flow. It covered her upper lip, her lower lip, and some of her cheeks. It was smudged across the better part of the lower half of Erin's face from where she had tried to rub it off. It took several minutes before Robin had finally cleaned Erin's face of all the blood. When he was done he put the cloth in a hamper and came back to stand in front of Erin.

"I can't believe Beast Boy did that. It's just not like him at all. He's usually very mellow."

Erin looked intensely at Robin. "I understand what made him do what he did. He loves Lily. She loves him, and he knows it. They mean everything to each other. He was willing to sacrifice his freedom to ensure her safety." Erin paused for a moment, debating internally if she should continue. She finally decided to take the calculated risk. "I know I would do anything for the one I love. I would even give up my life for him."

Erin blushed slightly as she watched Robin's face as he contemplated her words. There was no doubt in Erin' mind that Robin had caught her use of the phrases "the one I love" and "for him." The context of these phrases clearly indicated that she was talking about a specific person, and indeed, she was.

Robin took a small step toward Erin so that her knees brushed his torso. He put his hands on either side of Erin's body on the bed, which made him lean forward. Erin trembled slightly and leaned forward until their noses touched each other's cheeks. They each felt the heat of the other's breath against his or her face. They leaned back again about a foot to study each other's faces. Erin slowly leaned in again, opening her mouth slightly and tilting her head. Robin assumed the same pose and leaned forward.

Erin was about to close her eyes when the two of them were very close together. She saw Robin close his eyes behind his mask. She closed the distance so that their lips touched ever so lightly, but Robin suddenly pulled back. His sharp intake of breath and widened eyes indicated his surprise and confusion. He stepped backward toward the door and then stopped.

Erin looked hurt and confused. She did not understand what had happened. She had really wanted to kiss him, and had thought that he wanted to kiss her, too. However, he had just pulled back. Erin stepped down off the bed and started to walk forward. Robin was about to say something, but he was interrupted by Starfire in the hall, looking for him.

"Robin, where are you?"

He turned toward the door, but looked back at Erin over his shoulder. Then he turned and walked into the hallway.

"What is it, Star? Is everything okay?"

"All is right with me, but I wish to speak with you about something private."

"Alright. You know you can always talk to me."

They walked off down the hall, their voices fading into silence in Erin's ears.

Tears welled in her eyes. She sniffed, blinked, and squinted to keep from crying, but it did not work. The pain inside was too great. Great tears, stained black, rolled down Erin's cheeks. She bit her lip and furrowed her brow. Great shaking sobs wracked her body.

Why did he like Starfire so much better? What was so special about her? Just because she was skinny and beautiful and sweet... She had all the boys fawning over her, and Erin had nothing. There was a constant pain inside. Erin had never liked anyone else the way she liked Robin. She felt like she would die of misery if he continued to prefer Starfire. Erin felt like she would do absolutely anything to make him love her.

Erin stood in front of the mirror in her newly acquired bedroom. It was sparsely furnished and dimly lit. Most of the light came from the moonlight streaming in through the blue-tinted window. The only furnishings were a twin-size bed, a chest of drawers for clothes, and the full-length mirror into which Erin was now looking. As for adornments, there were none. The walls and ceiling were painted blue, and the carpet was a blue Berber.

Erin stared at her reflection in the mirror with self-loathing for several minutes. She thought hard about Robin, Starfire, and herself. She decided that the only way she would be able to win Robin's affection was to beat Starfire at her own game. That meant being prettier, skinnier, sweeter, nicer, more caring, more charming, and more feminine than a girl who had a fan club with over a million members, and the same number of fan sites. Piece of cake, right?

Erin went into her bathroom, stripped, and showered. The water turned darker for a short time as she washed off all of her makeup. She shampooed her hair over a dozen times in an effort to wash out the hair dye, but to no avail. The streaks stayed brightly in place. Erin stepped out of the shower and put on a bra and underwear before her hair had dried at all. Erin took a pair of scissors, which she had been surprised Robin had let her keep after the episode in his bedroom, out of the chest of drawers and stepped up to the mirror.

Erin was no expert at cutting hair, but she had always cut her own, and she knew how to make it do what she wanted it to do. She cut her hair into uniform layers with her now much shorter bangs as the shortest layer. It was a drastic change.

Erin pulled some material out of the same drawer out of which the scissors had come. She had stolen one of Raven's capes to get the fabric, but being yelled at for stealing was the least of Erin's worries. She held the fabric up to herself in front of the mirror. After several minutes of contemplation, she spread the fabric out on her bed and began to cut it.

Several hours later, around breakfast time, Erin emerged. The others were all sitting in the common room talking when Erin walked in. They all looked up and stared, mouths agape, taken aback. Erin was wearing hardly any makeup, only some mascara and blush, and her hair was shorter and flipped out at the ends. However, the most drastic and noticeable change in her appearance was to her wardrobe. Instead of her usual baggy, black couture, Erin was wearing a skin-tight blue leotard similar in design to Raven's black one. However, Erin's had a low-cut neckline and a pie-shaped piece taken out of the shoulder separating where a strap would usually be from her sleeves. In this space, a fabric similar to that used to make hosiery was visible. This same material showed from underneath the bodice of Erin outfit to the tops of her new boots. These boots were blue high-heels reaching to the bottom of the knees.

Lily was in the kitchen cooking and stood speechless. The smell of burning pancakes finally brought her out of her revelry. She pulled the pan off the stove and sat it on the counter. This seemed to trigger everyone else back into their normal state. Raven looked back down at her book, Starfire went back to combing her hair, and Beast Boy and Cyborg went back to arguing, but Robin continued to stare at Erin.

Erin smiled more broadly than she had in years and said, "Good morning everyone. Isn't it a beautiful day?"

Starfire paused and looked up. She giggled and retuned Erin's smile. "Yes, friend, it is a glorious day."

Not to be outdone, Erin sat down on the couch between Robin and Starfire and sighed contentedly. "I wish the windows opened so that we could listen to the birds chirping. I just love the sound of their merriment." She turned to Robin. "Don't you?"

He looked confused by her behavior for a moment, then raised one eyebrow and said, "I guess so."

"Don't be so melancholy, Robin. You're surrounded by friends on a gorgeous day, and we haven't had any calls about criminals. You should enjoy the peace and quiet and try to have some fun."

At that, Lily snorted exasperatedly. "Erin, I need to talk to you."

They walked out into the hall. Lily turned to her sister and said, "So what the hell is wrong with you today? Why are you dressed like, well, an actual superhero, and why are you acting so perky and preppy?"

"I don't know. I just decided that I should try to look on the bright side."

"That's bull. I know you better than that. Try again, and I want the truth this time."

"Okay, okay. I'm trying to be more like Starfire so that Robin will like me."

"Please! He likes you just fine the way you usually are."

Erin looked down at the ground. "That's not true. He doesn't like me at all, and does like Starfire."

Lily's voice softened. "Why do you think that?"

"After the fight with Control Freak yesterday, Robin and I went to the infirmary to clean up. We almost kissed. I wanted to kiss him so badly. I thought he wanted to kiss me also because he got really close to me and leaned toward me and touched me, but when we almost did, he pulled away. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but Starfire was out in the hall and he went out to her. He was so nice to her. He acted like nothing had happened. It really hurt me."

Her voice cracked as she said the last sentence. She closed her eyes tightly and frowned. Lily moved toward her sister and hugged her in a comforting gesture. Erin laid her head against her sister's shoulder for a few seconds, and then pushed away. She sniffed and smiled through teary eyes. "It's okay. I'll just have to try harder. I can't let it affect me."

Lily tried to tell her sister that she should not change herself for anyone, but Erin turned and walked back into the common room. Lily followed her in and sat down on the couch next to Robin. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. About what?"

"Something important. Can we talk alone?"

"Yeah." He got up and led the way into a small room off the main hall. It was sparsely furnished, but comfortable. They both sat down in small red armchairs.

Lily took a deep breath to steady herself. Then she started.

"It's about Erin."


	13. Foolish Erin and Love

A/N: I've had over four hundred hits on this story, but only four reviews. So I must say that I'm very disappointed with the reviews-to-hits ratio. If you read this chapter, review! Even if its just a short one sentence review, it would make me as an author very appreciative. So please, R&R!

**Chapter 13: Foolish Erin and Love** (Katie)

"Okay, what about Erin?"

She shifted her gaze down to her hands, folded in her lap. "Well, umm..."

"Yeah..."

"Erin's trying to get your attention, and, well, I don't like it." Lily paused to stare at him. "She shouldn't change who she is for anyone else. I know why you pulled away from her last night, but Erin has never been in this situation before. Please talk to her."

"I can't," Robin said in a slightly strained voice.

"If not for Erin, then for me!" Lily said, giving him the puppy dog eyes that made Beast Boy always give her one last good night kiss or extra dessert. He paused before giving her a slight nod and heading back into the main room. Lily sat there and noticed the smell of burnt pancakes wafting her way. Lily ran in to find Beast Boy flipping them for her, a smile on his green face. She walked to him and hugged him. After everyone ate and Lily gave the birds the burnt pancakes, Beast Boy and Lily went into her room.

Lily sat down on the bed and he sat next to her. Lily noticed he had been talking when he said "and... Hey. Are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh what? I'm sorry," Lily said.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Oh...nothing"

"Please, I know you too well, Lily."

"Well, you saw Erin. How can you not tell it's about her?" she said in an exasperated voice. He just stared. "I'm sorry...I'm just frustrated."

"It's okay. I can tell. Hugs help?"

He hugged her and when he pulled away, Lily kissed him. When Lily finally let him pull away, he looked at her.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Nothing...that was just a little more passionate than before..."

"Oh, well, I just… I'm so glad you like me for me."

"Actually...I don't."

Lily was nonplussed. "Wha- what?'

"Lily I've been meaning to tell you this for some time..."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

"Oh Beast Boy! I love you too! Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear that?"

Lily left the room after he did and fixed her hair. It was not the first time they had made out. Lily heard someone sniffle behind her. Lily turned and saw it was Erin. "Oh, you surprised me...Glad it was you and not Cyborg," Lily said and smiled. She did not smile back. "Erin," Lily said. She fell into Lily's arms crying. Lily held her, surprised that Erin still let her help. "Oh Erin...I'm sorry...Some day I promise," Lily said.

"I wish I had what you and Beast Boy have. You even know how to fix your hair and wait before you go out!" she said and cried again. When she finally stopped, Lily told her that Robin had agreed to talk to her under duress.

"You don't have to do anything for me," Erin said meanly.

"I'm just trying to help!" Lily said.

"Well, I don't need your help, okay!" she yelled.

"You haven't even been here that long and you think you know Robin better than me! Please, Erin," Lily said sarcastically. Erin just stared. "Oh yeah, and your little miss nice preppy thing is getting a bit old. I miss my old sister. The one I know!" Lily said and pushed Erin with her shoulder as she walked past her sister to Beast Boy's room.

Lily walked into his room, but he was not there. She looked for Cyborg, but could not find him either. She walked up to Robin's door and knocked. It opened and he looked a bit sad.

"Have you seen Beast Boy?" Lily asked him.

"Oh, he told me to tell you that he and Cyborg went out for a bit," he said.

"Oh," Lily said and looked at the ground.

Lily must have looked depressed because he said he was sorry and Lily just nodded and turned back to her room. He grabbed her arm and she turned back.

"What?" Lily asked.

"It's about Erin...well umm," he said.

"Ugh. I don't even want to talk about her right now, okay Robin?" Lily said. His face clouded. "I'm sorry Robin, but we had another fight and I just don't feel like talking to anyone but Beast Boy about it right now," she said.

"I understand. When you can...can you give me advice?" he asked. Lily nodded and he let go. She walked back to her room.

Lily went in and lay down. After moping for a bit on her bed, she got up and noticed that some of her jewelry was gone. _Erin! _Lily thought_, Wait...I locked my door. Only a tick could come in here...Why would Beast Boy of all people take my jewelry? It's not like him at all. _Lily sat there confused. What should she do? Anymore fights with Erin and Lily thought her heart would rip into pieces. She turned and looked at the mirror. She saw herself, but looked past that and could see Erin sitting by her.

flashback

_"Sis, it's gonna be alright," said Erin when we first finally got to Jump City._

_"Are you sure? I mean we need clothes, food, and a place to stay," I said, paranoid and nervous. _

_"Yes," she said calmly. She always felt responsible for me because I was weaker. _

_"How can you be so calm?"_

_"Because if I'm not who will then?"_

_I smiled. "I'm glad they didn't get you Erin. I don't know what I would do with out you!"_

_"Oh please," she said but did enjoy the compliment._

_"I'm hungry Erin."_

_"Okay, come on. Let's go get something to eat," she said and grabbed my hand. _

end of flashback


	14. Dirty Thoughts and Actions

**AN:** Katie and I don't own Teen Titans, Jump City, or anything like that. All we own are Erin and Lily. Also, PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you just say a couple of words, it's greatly appreciated. Just to let me know whether or not anyone is actually reading this story.

**Chapter 14: Dirty Thoughts and Actions **(Katie)

_Oh, Erin. Why couldn't we still be like that? Everything changed when we had to fend for ourselves here in Jump City. I miss you Erin. Please, just be yourself again. Be yourself again!_

A tear slid down her cheek and she hugged her body to keep it from shaking. She had always been the quiet crier. She had done it too often and knew how. Lily got up and took a shower. She was in there for an hour until the cold brought her out of her numb and confused state. She grabbed a towel and put it around her body clumsily. She put on her slippers and had to go get some dinner. It was eleven at night so no one would be up at this time. She crept into the kitchen quietly and opened the pantry up. She looked for awhile and decided just to eat oatmeal without milk of course. She did not feel quite like throwing up so close to the middle of the night at the minute. She ate silently and put the dishes in the sink. She turned and bumped into someone. She fell to the ground and noticed Beast Boy had closed his eyes and had his hand out and reached to help her up. She stood up with his help and put the towel around her body, embarrassed this time.

"You can open your eyes now," she whispered. He did and saw her standing there. Her wet green hair and shiny skin made him feel a bit different. She stood, a bit uncomfortable, and hugged the towel closer to her body.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't... I mean..." he tried to say, but it wouldn't come out right. She blushed. "I'm not that mesmerizing Beast Boy," she said and started walking back to her room. _I knew he would be up! He always gets a midnight snack at exactly 11:35 and I had to be hungry and in a towel to. Wait... _She turned and saw him opening his door. He stood there fumbling with the password lock he had. He was in his boxers that had jokers on them and you could see his abs and muscles on his body. He turned and smiled showing his pointy teeth. Her stomach tightened. She smiled and rushed into the room. She closed her eyes and lingered on the thought of his body and him.

She got in bed still naked, confused about her feelings and also a bit ashamed about her thoughts of Beast Boy. The door opened and he stood there. He walked to the side of the bed and turned on the lamp next to her bed on her nightstand. She stared at him and he stared at her. They both knew what they were thinking. She smiled and sat up still covering herself with the covers. It woke him up out of his trance and he smiled back and sat down on the edge of the bed. He grabbed her palm and thrust her jewelry in her hand, looking brand new. She stared at it and saw her pendent shining silvery. At first she thought everything was the same, but then she noticed something different.

She held up a locket. She opened it up and saw a picture of the two of them kissing. In the other side, it had an inscription: _I always thought I'd never find the right one. When I thought I did, she turned to stone in my eyes. Out of that, I found you and knew my search for the greatest person in my life was over. I love you more than life itself. Beast Boy!_ She looked up with tears in her eyes. All she had ever known was Erin; she did not completely need Erin so badly anymore. All she wanted in life was Beast Boy to be hers. She wrapped her arms around him and with his open right hand, he turned off the light.

Lily got up and noticed Beast Boy was still asleep next to her. She could still hear the words he had whispered to her before she decided: "I love you more than ever; I would never do what you did not want to." She decided then that she would. He had turned the lights out. She smiled and got out of bed and took a shower. She got dressed and brushed her hair. He started to wake and she sat down by him. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I love you sleepy head," she said to him. He smiled even wider. "I love you even more Lilypad," he said and yawned. Then she heard Cyborg.

"Hey! Anybody seen Beast Boy? He isn't in his room..."

"He's not?" said Starfire.

Lily looked down at Beast Boy and she saw he was looking at her also. "What do we do?" she said.

"I don't know," he said, jumping out of bed and putting on his boxers.

"Okay, I got an idea; you get in the shower and play along when they ask about it when you get out. Okay?" she said as Beast Boy rushed to get in the shower.

She got up from the bed and sprayed some perfume, afraid that someone might know by the smell. That is, if you could smell it. She opened the door on the first knock and everyone looked surprised.

"Do you know where Beast Boy is?" asked Robin.

"Oh, yeah. He's in here," she said.

"Okay... It's pretty early in the morning. Why?" asked Cyborg, getting interested.

"Oh, he...had to take a shower!" she said.

"Why? He did not smell bad around me," asked Starfire.

_Nosy bunch. _"Oh no, but see last night we were getting a midnight snack and I accidentally got it all over him and it just won't come out of his hair. So he's been in and out. He slept on the floor," Lily said. Erin raised her eyebrows and so did Robin. They noticed the carpet had not been touched and the bed was a mess. She closed the door a bit so that only her body stuck out.

"Okay then...Breakfast will be eggs, okay?" said Cyborg and they all turned and left except Erin and Robin.

"What?" she said but they pushed her back and came in.

_Oh no! What are they doing! This is my privacy! _"HEY!" Lily yelled at them. Erin started to try to read her mind, but Lily blocked her out. "Bitch this is my mind!" she said. Erin stood back, a bit surprised. Robin on the other hand did not. He grabbed Erin's hand and they left. Beast Boy came out and Lily told him what happened.

"You know they won't care if they know, right?" he said trying to cheer her up.

"The others wouldn't but I don't know 'bout Erin. I can't even tell if she cares for me anymore. It's all Robin, Robin, Robin. What ever happened to sisterhood?" She paused before continuing along a different tract. "I'm sorry Beast Boy. I don't know what I would do without you," she said.

"A lot of stuff: flirt with guys, go out and dance... Shall I go on?" he asked.

She hugged him tightly. "No I wouldn't...my life would be miserable without you," she said.


	15. Reconciliations

**Chapter 15: Reconciliations **(Me)

Two uneventful days passed. There were no calls about crimes and the group started to become antsy. Lily and Beast Boy were closer than ever. Erin was still dressing and acting differently, but she was beginning to become bored of the charade. It appeared to have had no effect on anyone except Starfire, who was now spending more time with Erin and appeared to have forgiven her for Erin's insensitive comments. They got to know each other and discovered that they had a shared interest in Japanese culture, particularly anime.

One day after returning from seeing the _Inuyasha Movie_ with Starfire, Erin went straight to the roof to think. She stayed well away from the edges because when she got too near them her heart beat quickly and she began to feel nauseous. She settled herself facing west into the sunset. She sat cross-legged and closed her eyes, breathing slowly. Meditating in that way had always been able to calm her nerves and make her feel more relaxed.

_What the hell am I doing? Why did I change myself? For one thing, my plan obviously isn't working. Robin hasn't paid any more attention to me than he was before I did this. Boy was this one hell of a pointless, stupid idea. And what's worse, I feel like I betrayed myself. I always said I wouldn't change for anyone but me. I definitely blew that promise!_

_And what about Lily? I sure have hurt her a lot since we came here. She knew I shouldn't have changed myself, and she was right the whole time. I can feel that she thinks we're drifting apart. And we are-were! Ever since Mom and Dad died... Well, I guess I haven't been the best sister. I pushed her away. Why did I do that to her?_

The answer came to Erin instantly. _Robin. I betrayed my flesh and blood for a stupid, conceited boy. I should have stuck by my sister. I've been such an asshole to her ever since she joined the Titans. Man, feel so guilty! She's my sister, how could I do that to her? I have to make it right. I have to apologize to Lily._

Erin opened her eyes and stood up, turning toward the door. Walking purposefully downstairs, she had one more thought. _But there's one thing I have to do first._

She walked quickly to her room, passing Cyborg and Raven on the way. As she passed Raven, she sent her a silent apology. _Sorry I took one of your capes, Raven. I'll make it up to you, just not right now. _Reaching her room, she slammed the door closed and tore off her new clothes. In her underclothes, she squatted and dug through the bottom drawer of her bureau. She finally found what she was looking for. "Aha!"

She went into the bathroom and re-dressed into her old black clothes. She wet her hair and shook her head until all the curl had gone out of her hair. Then Erin took some watered-down hair gel and ran her fingers through her hair to define the chunks. She let her bangs fall back into her face and her streaks come to the front. She pulled her abandoned lip-ring out of a drawer in the bathroom and put it back into the hole in her lip, grimacing. Out of the same drawer, she took her belt and bracelets and put them back on. Then she took black eyeliner and drew a dark ring around both of her eyes, letting her eyelids fall back into their normal half-lidded position. She then took black eye shadow and lined her lids to the crease and just a little bit past. After smudging her eye shadow a bit to create a smoky effect, she put black lipstick on her bottom lip and stood back to admire the effect.

"I feel like myself again. What a relief!"

She turned and hurried back down the hallway, stopping in front of Lily's door.

"Lily, please let me in. I really need to talk to you." Hearing no response, she continued. "It isn't about Robin; it's about you and me."

Lily opened the door and stepped back so that Erin could enter.

"Thanks, Lily. It's important."

"I'm listening."

"Lily, I'm sorry I've been a bitch to you. It was unwarranted and I deserve for you to be mad at me."

Lily sighed. "Apology accepted." She smiled.

Erin returned the smile and continued.

"I was just mad at you for telling me to stop stealing. I didn't want to stop. And I missed you after I left, and that mad me grumpy. Then I got caught. Then I fell in love with someone who didn't even like me, and I was jealous that you and Beast Boy were so happy. I just felt so terrible inside that it started to spill over."

"You could have talked to me about it. I'm your sister; I would have understood."

"Yeah, I know that now. I was stupid not to know it then. I also put getting Robin to like me ahead of the two of us getting along. I was wrong to put him before you."

"If you had just come to me, I would have helped you. I tried to help you, even though you didn't deserve it."

"I'll make it up to you. I promise, Lil."

"I know you will."

"You were right when you said I shouldn't have changed myself. If he didn't like me the way I was, then I could do better."

Lily teetered on the brink of recounting her conversation with Robin in which he had said he loved Erin. She finally decided not to, thinking that if he wanted Erin to know how he felt, he should tell her himself. Still, Lily felt that now that she and Erin were truly sisters again, she should do something to help her sister.

"I think you need to talk to him, Erin."

"Why? I can't think of anything he might say that I want to hear."

"He might surprise you. Talk to him."

Erin smiled at Lily. "Thanks, sis. I love you." She hugged Lily tightly.

Lily laughed. "I love you, too, but you need to let go of me. You're strangling me."

Erin squeezed her sister once and rushed out of the room. The first person she encountered was Starfire.

"Hello, Erin. I see you have decided to wear you old clothes again."

"Yeah, I realized preppy wasn't working for me. It just wasn't my thing."

"I thought you might decide that. I am glad that you have become more comfortable with yourself."

"Thanks Star. I'll see you later."

Erin made for the common room, thinking it was the most logical place to find Robin. However, he was not there. Instead, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing some game Erin was not familiar with that seemed to prominently feature fat monkeys. The two boys glanced her way as she entered, then turned back to their game, looking less that pleased to see her.

A sudden wave of guilt crashed into Erin, pushing a hurried apology out of her mouth.

"I'm really sorry I've been such an asshole to everyone."

Cyborg paused the game and turned to look at her skeptically. Beast Boy stared resolutely out the window.

"I wasn't going to use Robin and dump him. I just hoped that if he liked me he might let me off house arrest. I didn't anticipate me actually loving him. But I do.

"And I was the worst sister imaginable to Lily. We just made up. I'm really lucky she didn't disown me."

Beast Boy finally acknowledged Erin' presence by saying, "Yeah, you are. If it had been me, I wouldn't have forgiven you."

"I guess I don't really deserve for any of you to forgive me, Lily least of all. But I'm going to try to prove that I can be worthy of my sister's love."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something."

"It better be good," said Beast Boy.

Their continued belligerence was starting to try Erin's patience. She burst out, "Look, I said I was sorry, and I meant it. I _am_ sorry about everything I did."

Cyborg seemed to sense her honesty and took pity on her. "I'll give you another chance to be a good person, but don't count on anyone else doing the same."

"Thanks, Cyborg. That really means a lot to me. Listen, I'll make you dinner later. Homemade pizza with every meat imaginable."

Beast Boy made a gagging noise. Before Cyborg could respond, Erin intervened by saying, "We can eat it together on the roof!"

Cyborg decided to let Beast Boy's jib slide and simply thanked Erin.

She gave Beast Boy one last look, still seeing nothing but the back of his head. She turned to go, sighing discontentedly.

"Wait," Beast Boy said. Erin turned.

"I'll give you another chance because Lily did. I think she already gave you too many chances, but I can't help that. Just don't mess it up again, because if Lily is mad, I'll make sure you can never bother her again."

Feeling slightly threatened, Erin just nodded her thanks. Before leaving, she asked, "Have you seen Robin around?"

Cyborg grinned maniacally. "You mean that stuttering, brooding lump that used to be our leader? Yeah, I think he's in his room. It's weird. He usually doesn't just hang out in there unless we're all pissed off at him."

"Well, thanks. See you around."

Erin turned and hurried back in the direction of the living quarters. She had assumed Robin was not in his room because she had heard no sound coming from it when she passed. She rounded several corners and walked up two flights of stairs. Halfway down the hall to Robin's room, she found Raven entering her room, a mug of hot tea in her hand. Erin paused in her quest.

"You stole one of my capes?"

"Well, you didn't miss it until I said something, so you couldn't have needed it that badly."

"That isn't the point. You swore you wouldn't steal anything for four months, and it has only been one."

"So have me arrested!"

"That might be better for everyone, including you."

"Raven, I know you like Robin, and I'm sorry it hurt your feelings when I almost kissed him."

"That isn't what we were talking about."

"I know, but it's pertinent. I'm really sorry about that, and about anything else I did that made you feel bad. I'm sorry I said he doesn't know you exist. Of course he does. He really cares about you. Probably more than he cares about me." She paused, her voice wavering with the last sentence. She narrowed her eyes and when she spoke again her voice was strong.

"I'd like to start over. Maybe the two of us could be friends. I think I already understand you better than you think I can."

Raven scrutinized her fiercely. She finally spoke. "Alright. We can start over. I'll give you one chance."

Erin smiled and said, "You won't be sorry." Then she continued down the hall and came to a stop outside Robin's door. She hesitated, hardly breathing. As she tried to build the courage to knock on the door, she leaned her forehead against the cool metal. It felt soothing on her warm skin.

As she reveled in the feeling, the door suddenly slid open. Erin lost her balance and fell forward onto Robin's chest. Blushing, she pushed herself upright again to look at him. His hair was tousled, as if he had not done anything with it for a while. He looked tired and he slouched forward.

Now that he was standing there right in front of her, Erin could not think of what to say. She finally settled for "Ummm, hi."

"Erin-"

She suddenly remembered what it was she had wanted to say, and she cut him off. "Robin, I've been stupid. I acted like the kind of person I always said I hated when I tried to make you stop liking Starfire. I was an idiot. That wasn't me, and I hated who I was trying to be. I decided that I don't care if you would have liked me that way. I love you, but it wasn't worth it. I'm just going to be myself, and maybe someone will love me. If so, then that's cool. But if not, then I can live with that. It's better to like myself when no one else does than to hate myself when everyone else likes me. And no one liked me like that anyway. You least of all. So that's all I wanted to say. Bye. I'll just-"

Erin never got a chance to finish that sentence because all of a sudden, without warning, Robin leaned forward and kissed her. She closed her eyes for a moment, then, startled, she pushed him away from her.

"What the hell was that?"

He straightened and gave her a cocky grin. "It was a kiss. Didn't you like it?"

She gaped at him for a moment. "Well, yeah, I did, but that's not what I was asking! Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Just like that? Out of nowhere, with no warning, for no reason, you wanted to kiss me? Why?"

"Well, it wasn't out of nowhere. I wanted to kiss you for a long time. I just couldn't."

"And why the hell not?"

Robin glanced around and noticed Beast Boy, Cyborg, Lily, and Starfire peeking around the nearest corner. All of them were grinning from ear to ear and pulled back around the corner as soon as he saw them. He looked back at Erin and took her hand. "Why don't you come in? That way we can't be overheard." Erin refrained from uttering a sharp retort and followed him into the room.

As soon as the door closed and before Erin had a chance to do anything, Robin said, "I was afraid."

She turned back toward the door where he was still standing. "What?"

He looked down at the floor. "That's why I couldn't kiss you before."

Erin was surprised. Her voice was soft and quiet as she said, "What were you afraid of?"

Robin crossed his arms and went to lean against the headboard of his bed. Since he was no longer facing Erin, he looked up at the ceiling.

"Actually, I was afraid of two things. I... well..."

Erin knelt on the bed behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"It's ok. You can tell me. I know it must be hard for you to admit you were afraid of anything," she said. Then she leaned her forehead against the back of his neck.

"I remembered what you and Lily said about your past," he said, speaking quietly. "She said that you had used guys before and you admitted that it was true. I was afraid that you would do the same to me. I didn't trust you. I'm sorry."

Erin laughed softly. "You shouldn't be sorry. You had every right to think I wouldn't treat you any differently. Why should I? You couldn't know that I felt differently about you."

"I didn't know. All I knew was that I liked you. I knew it would hurt if you used me. I didn't want to take the risk of letting you in."

"I understand. What was the other thing you were afraid of?"

At that he genuinely laughed. He turned to face her, still laughing softly.

Confused, Erin asked, "What's so damn funny?"

"The other thing I was afraid of. It's so stupid and embarrassing."

"Oh, come on. Tell me," Erin said. "It can't be that bad. I mean, it's not like you have an allergic reaction to saliva or something. _That_ would be embarrassing."

He turned away from her again, still smiling and looked at the spot where two walls and the floor came together. He shielded his face from Erin and said, "I was afraid I would be bad at kissing."

"What?" Erin sat down on the bed and laughed. At first, it was just a chuckle, but as she heard Robin join her, she started laughing harder. It was not long before they were both lying on the bed laughing so hard that their eyes watered.

When she had partially regained control of herself, Erin said, "You're right: that is stupid. Why would you worry about something so trivial? I mean, you save the world like once a month, and you're worrying about being a bad kisser!"

"I told you it was embarrassing."

They were both still lying side-by-side on the bed. Erin turned her head to face him and said, "Well, you don't have to worry about it anymore. It was fine."

Jokingly, Robin said, "Just fine? I guess I'll have to practice."

At that, they both burst out laughing again. Hit by a sudden revelation, Erin stopped. "Well that explains why you asked if I liked it before," she said.

They continued laughing for about a minute before they started to calm down. When they were both silent again they turned to each other. Erin had not noticed it happen, but Robin had removed his gloves. As they lay staring at each other Robin put his hand up and stroked Erin's hair. They both smiled contentedly. Erin closed her eyes and was starting to fall into a doze when she heard a soft voice in her ear.

"I love you."

She opened her eyes and smiled happily. She said, "I love you too."

Robin leaned up and over so that he was looking down at Erin. He put his hand at her waist and leaned down to kiss her. Erin wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. They reveled in the feeling of their bodies touching. It felt right.

_**Fin**_

**AN: This is the last chapter. Please review if you actually managed to finish my first attempt at writing fanfic. _Constructive_ criticism is welcome. I'm working on several other stories and I would like to know how I can improve.**

**Luv, Ravensbff**


End file.
